


And To All A Good Night

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [15]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble; Christmas dinner





	And To All A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: **they all have christmas lunch/dinner together**

"Pass the pie." Toby heard CJ's snort and frowned. "What? It's really good pie."

"You're going to eat all the pie," CJ argued, grabbing it from Josh before it reached him.

"Can I get the cranberry sauce?" Donna waved at Charlie, who slid it in her direction.

Josh dug into his potatoes. "You know that stuff'll kill you?" 

"Not true," Margaret replied. "I read in an email--"

Everyone groaned. 

"I'm still waiting on that pie." 

"Now, children, don't fight." Jed rolled his eyes, catching Leo's smirk as he stole some pie.

Raising his glass, he toasted them all. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
